The Times of Yore
by Sapphyre Blu
Summary: Something is terribly wrong with Beka. She is going to need help from the outside to get better. CROSSOVER with Mutant X. Takes place season three
1. Abuse

Disclaimer: I only own the imagination behind the story. I don't own any of the characters of Andromeda or Mutant X.

Times of yore.

          "Why exactly are Dylan and Harper on earth?" Tyr asks with no amusement in his voice.

"Harper said he had to meet someone there," holo Rommie reports.

"Who could he possibly want to go to earth to meet?" Tyr questions.

"I don't know. He was very vague on the details." Trance tells him.

          Tyr lets out a low growl and walks away. He had just arrived back from getting supplies on a slipfighter only to come back to a practically empty ship. Dylan and Harper took the Eureka Maru to earth. Beka took another slipfighter to get some cargo on another planet. Which means Rommie and Trance were the only ones protecting the ship.

          "Beka is back," Rommie's voice, sounds through the ship.

Tyr makes his way to hangar in time to see Beka getting out. Beka turns around and looks at him then quickly looks away. Tyr notices a large bruise under her left eye. 

"What happened?" Tyr questions her.

"I hit my head," she says meekly.

Tyr looks dissatisfied. Beka leans in the ship to get her cargo. When she does so her hair falls to the right. Revealing an even larger bruise on the back of her neck.

"I suppose you got that from hitting your head too," Tyr sarcastically states.

 When Beka turns around Tyr takes the cargo from her hands and sets it down.

"Take off your jacket," he says, eyeing her black leather jacket.

Beka stands there frozen in fear. Her face is pale white making her artic blue eyes stand out more than the bruise. 

When Beka doesn't comply Tyr takes another step closer to her. Beka's hands begin to tremble and her teeth clinch tight. Tyr stands still, not knowing how to react to her being so afraid of him. Beka takes the opportunity to get out of there and fast. Tyr quickly catches up to her and holds her still. 

"What are you doing?" holo Rommie yells.

"Ship check Beka's physical condition," Tyr orders.

          Rommie's eyes go back and forth as she scans.

"Beka what happened to you?" AI Rommie asks, coming into the hall with Trance.

          Tyr holds Beka with one hand and unzips her jacket with another. Beka's arms are so tense Tyr can't take it off of her. 

"Don't make me cut this off of you," he threatens.

Beka hesitantly relaxes her arms. Tyr takes her jacket completely off. Everyone gasps in horror. Beka's arms are covered with bruises, cuts and burns. There are deep gashes on the part of her back that they can see. 

          Trance's eyes well up with tears. Rommie scans Beka again and again trying to get a clue as to who would do this to her. Tyr looks stoic on the outside but on the inside he is boiling with anger.

"Beka who did this to you," Tyr asks calmly. 

Beka doesn't answer. She only hugs herself and whimpers quietly. 

"Beka?" Tyr asks louder. "Who?"

Beka crouches down on the floor against the wall still hugging herself. "You guys did," she finally answers.

          Everyone stares at her in bewildered silence. Rommie speaks up first.

"Trance take her to medical," she says.

****Earth****

          Dylan and Harper both used their wits to surpass Nietzschean surveillance and landed the Maru safely on earth. Now they can only make it five feet before they have to hide from Nietzschean guards.

          Dylan can't help but wonder what is going on with Harper. The whole ride to earth he was more calm cool and collected then he ever was since Dylan has known him. What scared him the most was the fact that he didn't speak unless spoken to and also that glazed over look in his eyes that he still has right now. 

          "Where are we going?" he whispers to Harper. The whole way there Dylan has been following Harper, but Harper hasn't given a single clue as to where they were going or even who they were looking for.

"To find her," he answers in a monotone voice.

          The Nietzschean guard has left. Dylan and Harper run until they spot three more in the distance.  Dylan and Harper hide behind a charred oak tree.

          "There," Harper says, pointing to a burned building right behind the Nietzscheans. 

Dylan stares at the building not sure what Harper wants. Dylan looks at Harper trying to get some clue why he followed him to this God forsaken planet. Harper's eyes remain fixed on the building. Dylan turns around when he hears a noise that sounds like a loud gush of wind. He faces a building and a vortex forms in the middle of it. The vortex is yellow with blue electrical volts swirling around it. The Nietzschean guards stand in defense pose around the vortex, not knowing what to expect from it. None of them would have guessed a young women being spit out of it.

          The young woman cries out as she hits the rocky ground hard on her back. Two Nietzschean guards grab her arms and stand her up as the third draws his weapon at her. Panic fills the girl's eyes. She stares at the weapon for a second then looks up at the weapon holder.

          "Who are you?" the gun holder demands.

"My name is Emma de Lauro," the young women answers. "Where the hell am I?" she asks before a coughing and gagging fit takes over her. The same Nietzschean kicks her in the stomach, knocking what little breath she has out of her. The only thing keeping her standing is the two Nietzscheans holding her arms. Emma struggles desperately to catch her breath.

          Dylan and Harper are ready to attack the Nietzscheans, but the Nietzschean again points his weapon at her. Any sudden moves, Dylan knows the Nietzschean will fire without any remorse.

          "Were asking the questions here Kludge," it says to her.

Emma finally catches her breath only to have another coughing fit. The Nietzschean doesn't take its weapon off of her the whole time. When Emma's coughs subside enough she looks up at the gun holder. He aims his weapon between her eyes. 

"Where are you from?" he asks her.

Dylan watches as Emma stares intensely at the man's eyes. 

"I have a better question for you." Emma says. "Why are you holding a snake?"

Dylan looks from the woman to the Nietzschean in confusion. The Nietzschean looks at the weapon in his hand. All of his features become startled and he throws the gun. All three Nietzscheans surround the one petite woman and begin to beat her. That is when Dylan and Harper move in for the attack. Dylan tackles one of the Nietzscheans and Harper picks up the discarded weapon and shoots the two remaining. 

          Dylan and Harper run to the woman to make sure she's okay. She has gone into such a bad coughing grand mal that she can hardly get enough breath in between. Dylan easily picks her up and runs with her back to the Maru. Harper leads the way shooting every Nietzschean trying to attack them. 

          When they get to the Maru the girl is barely conscious. Harper jumps in the pilot chair and Dylan lays Emma down on the floor right by the bunk beds.

"Harper get us out of here," Dylan orders.

"Right on it boss," Harper says as his usual self.

Dylan watches Harper get the Maru off of earth. Then comes the warning beep on the computer. 

"Um, Dylan, we got Nietzscheans on our tail."

"Lose them Harper."

"Alright. Entering slipstream in three, two, one."

          Dylan feels the familiar jolt and then the centrifugal force of the steering. When they are out of harms way Harper turns around and asks, "Uh, Dylan. What were we doing on earth?"

"Don't be silly Harper," Dylan says, walking over to Emma.

Harper stays in the pilot's chair waiting for his hands to stop shaking. "I'm not being silly. What were we doing?"

Dylan lets out a deep breath. "We were saving the friend you wanted to go see so bad. Now, would you help me administer medical treatment?" Dylan says once he realizes Emma is fully unconscious and barely breathing. 

"What do you mean 'my friend'," Harper asks, coming around the pilot's chair. Harper gets a look at Emma. "Wow! I have HOT friends. Does she need CPR?" Harper asks hopefully.

"Get me an oxygen mask," Dylan says, propping Emma to a semi sitting position with pillows, so she can breathe easier. Harper brings him the mask and he puts it on her.

"Who is she, Dylan?" Harper asks, resting his hand on Emma's wrist enabling him to feel her pulse.

"What do you mean 'who is she?' " Dylan says, two notes shy of yelling.

Harper can't help, but feel startled. He also realizes the woman's pulse is going up as well.

"Dylan," Harper says, taking Dylan's hand and placing it on the young woman's neck. "I think your scaring her," he finishes.

"What…?" Dylan begins to shout, but feels the girls pulse jump. Dylan gets up and walks until his head is clear. When he is calm again he sits back down by Harper and Emma. "Harper, you were the one that told me you needed to go to earth and wanted me to come with you. When I asked you why you needed to go, all you would say was to find her. Then we found her, we got her out of harm's way and now you can't remember who she is?" The confusion on Harper's face answers his question.

"I can't remember asking to go to earth. None the less finding a girl on earth." Harper looks down at the slender red head and studies her. "She looks to clean shaven to be from earth." Harper concludes.

"She came out of some vortex," Dylan claims.

Harper studies Dylan's face. "There's more isn't there?"

"She made a Nietzschean think his gun was a snake."

"Great," Harper says, "now were going to have _two_ mysterious women on our ship." Harper looks at her pale face, he likes her already. "Does Ms. Mysterious have a name?" he asks.

"She told the Nietzschean it is Emma." Dylan looks at her and smiles. He knows he's going to be in for another interesting week. "Let's get Emma on board the Andromeda," Dylan says.

"Yeah," Harper jumps in. "They are probably having a way better time than us."

A/N: Well? What thinketh thou so? Please write me a review. Thank You. :] :] 

-Sapphire


	2. There, but not

  
  
Dylan opens the Maru door only to find Trance standing, waiting for him somewhat  
anxiously.  
"Trance," he says, he wants to add, 'I'm glad your here,' but Trance interrupts him.  
"Dylan I need you to get to medical. Something happened to Beka while she was getting  
supplies."  
"Trance, your the doctor," Dylan reminds her.  
"I know, and I treated her most serious injuries, but I was hoping you can find something we over looked to figure out who did this to her."  
Dylan becomes suddenly very worried.  
"Did what to her Trance?" Dylan asks desperately.  
Trance shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "You need to come to med. deck," she says.   
"Uh, boss?" Harper's voice sounds from the Maru.  
Dylan snaps back to the realization that they have a guest.   
"Trance, I'm going to med. deck. I want you to go in the Maru and help Harper; we have another patient for you."   
"Harper's friend?" Trance asks pretending to be oblivious.  
"Yeah, something like that," Dylan says.   
Dylan knows Trance is holding out, but he isn't going to start with her, not when Beka needs his help.  
Dylan runs from the hangar to med.deck. He slows down as soon as he gets nearer. When Dylan enters the room Beka flinches with fright. When Dylan comes near her she goes into a cringe.   
Seeing Beka in this state, Dylan can't believe his eyes. He stares at Beka and looks over her injuries. Normally she would be laughing and telling them it isn't as bad as it looks. However, now she is avoiding all eye contact and physical contact.  
When Dylan goes to reach for Beka's face, Beka shuts her eyes. She closes them tighter every centimeter he nears her. Beads of sweat become visible on her brows. Tyr grabs Dylan's wrist before he can get any closer to touching her. Tyr motions with his head which way he wants Dylan to move. Both Dylan and Tyr stand by the medical bed right next to Beka's.   
"She's been like this since she got back," Tyr informs Dylan.   
"Like what?" Dylan asks, even though he fears the answer.  
"She reacts with fear when any of us come near her or try to touch her. We were hoping it would be different with you.... but it isn't," Tyr masks the disappointment in his voice.  
"Trance said she treated her most serious injuries," Dylan says.  
"She did," Tyr responds, "but she didn't have an easy time doing it."  
Tyr and Dylan watch Beka stare at the floor. Her shoulders pull back when the doors  
open. Harper walks in the door carrying Emma. For the first time Beka looks up and stares  
curiously at the red-haired girl in Harper's arms. Unfortunately so does Tyr.  
"Who is she?" Tyr demands loudly, making Beka go back to staring at the floor.  
"My friend?" Harper says unsure and shrugs.  
"Your friend!" Tyr repeats and takes a threatening step forward, causing Harper to stop in his tracks. He probably would have remained that way until Tyr broke his stare, but Trance pushes his shoulder. Harper snaps out of it and places Emma down on the medical bed. Harper looks up from the table. He notices Beka and her injuries.  
"Beka!" he cries.  
Harper is about to make his way to her, but Dylan stops him. Harper looks up  
questioningly at him. Dylan shakes his head lightly signifying he doesn't know either. Harper looks from Emma to Beka and back to Emma again.  
"Trance, Harper you two help Emma," Dylan says smoothing Emma's hair. "Tyr, help me out with Beka."  
Dylan has Andromeda measure all of Beka's injuries and project them on a computer  
screen. Dylan and Tyr studies the computer for clues.  
"How did she get these injuries?" Trance asks Harper, referring to Emma.  
Harper's face blushes at the realization that he can't remember anything before being in the Maru escaping the Nietzscheans. Harper gives off a nervous laugh and turns to Dylan.   
"Hey, Dylan? How did she get these injuries?" Harper asks.  
"When the Nietzscheans attacked her Mr. Harper," Dylan says without turning around.  
"She was attacked by Nietzscheans," Harper says with a nervous twitch.  
"Don't lie!" Beka yells from her bed.  
Dylan turns around from the computer and Harper looks up from Emma's bedside.  
"Dylan, Harper can I talk to you guys outside of med. deck?" AI Rommie comes in and asks.  
Harper and Dylan follow Rommie outside.  
"Rommie, what was that all about?" Dylan asks.  
"Something happened to Beka while she was getting cargo. She didn't have any of those injuries when she left. Tyr pressed her about what happened, but her only response was that we did it to her."  
"That's impossible!" Harper claims.  
"I know," Rommie says quietly, "but her heart rate and blood pressure increase when any of us near her. Which, in a way, supports her case."  
"What are we supposed to do with her?" Dylan grunts.  
There is a ten second pause before Rommie says, "let's deal with the woman you brought on board first. She is in critical condition right now. Then we can try figuring out what happened to Beka."  
"Sounds like our best plan," Dylan sighs heavily.  
All three of them walk in and circle around Emma. Trance has a worried look on her face.  
"How is she doing?" Harper asks.  
"Not well," Trance confesses, "imagine having fairly clean lungs and then being pushed into  
earth's atmosphere."  
"It'd be like being poisoned," Harper says.  
"That explains her coughing fit," Dylan says.  
"We need to treat her lungs," Trance informs them.  
"All right," Dylan agrees.  
Dylan gently lifts Emma up by the shoulders, so that Trance can access her back. Tyr  
stands off to the side. If it were up to him he'd let her die. Rommie cuts the back of Emma's shirt. Harper hands Trance a stethoscope like object. Trance is about to put it to Emma's bare back, but she is suddenly tackled by Beka. The weight of Beka's body knocks her to the ground too hard.   
"Don't hurt her," Beka screams from on top of an unconscious Trance.  
Rommie and Tyr pry Beka off of Trance. Dylan places Emma back down gently.  
"You can hurt me, but don't hurt her," Beka cries struggling to escape Rommie and Tyr's grasp.  
"Beka, what are you talking about?" Dylan asks with his back turned from her, so she wont see him filling a syringe with a sedative.   
"I don't care if you hurt me," Beka cries still struggling, "maybe I deserve it, maybe I don't. You can't kidnap a girl from earth just so you can abuse her as well."  
Beka continues to try and undertake Tyr and Rommie. In her mind she thinks this will  
lead to another severe beating. As long as they don't hurt the girl then it would be worth it. Dylan comes to her with a full syringe. 'This is it', she thinks to herself. 'This is the medicine they give me that makes me feel like I'm on fire'. Beka holds her breath as Dylan punctures her skin. Beka's eyes move to each individual, but she ceases to make eye contact with any of them. When her eyes fall upon Emma she keeps them there until she can't keep them open any longer.   
After the ordeal Harper runs over to Trance and shakes her shoulder lightly.   
"Are you alive?" he asks as her eyes begin to open.  
"Now there's a dumb question," Tyr says, picking up Beka's limp form.   
Tyr restrains Beka to a bed. Dylan walks over to Beka as Harper helps Trance the rest of the way up.   
"Is everyone all right?" Dylan asks, looking from Beka to Trance and then to Emma.  
Everyone who is conscious nods their heads. No one has anything to say. Trance and Harper return to Emma. Rommie and Tyr go to the bridge and Dylan goes back to the computer.  
  
*********  
  
From the far back of her mind Beka watches all the events unfold. Every thing from being afraid of her own team to hurting Trance. Beka can't do anything. She is in a pool with black goop all around her feet. The black goop is keeping Beka feet from moving. Beka had struggled for hours trying to get her self free from it, but all her efforts were in vain. When her efforts proved futile and she couldn't get herself un-trapped from her own mind, Beka began to scream. She was screaming at Dylan that it wasn't her. She kept crying for him to help her. Dylan only backed away from her, afraid of scaring her any further.   
Beka can see another woman from where she is standing. She is Beka, but she's not. She looks exactly like Beka except for the fact that she has black hair and is wearing a long, flowing black dress. The woman is asleep right now since she has been sedated. Beka is beginning to feel tired herself. The sedatives haven't made their way to her yet for some reason. Beka is aware that she can't fall asleep sitting or lying down. The black goop keeps rising every hour and if she sits down it'll cover her waist in no time. Beka shifts her body around trying to find a position where she won't fall over in her sleep. She settles for arching her back against one of four walls that are trapping her. 'Please Dylan figure this out soon,' she pleads to herself silently before going to sleep.  
  
*********  
  
It had been a couple of hours since the whole incident with Beka. Harper and Trance  
stabilized Emma, then went and found different activities. Tyr left the bridge shortly after Dylan arrived and went to his quarters.   
"Dylan, I can't figure her out," Andromeda says appearing on the screen.  
"Beka?" Dylan asks.  
"No. Emma," Andromeda claims.  
"What about Emma?" Dylan inquires.  
"Well, we know she's human."  
"That's always good to know," Dylan says crossing his arms.  
"But her DNA has been altered in ways that I've never seen."  
"And check this out," AI Rommie says, coming up to him.  
Rommie places two items in front of him. One is a black leather wallet and the other is a silver cell phone.   
"I've never seen anything like this," Dylan says touching both the object gently.  
"I found them in her pockets when I was changing her," AI Rommie declares.  
Dylan picks up the wallet and a second latter figures out how to open it. He looks inside and takes out a one dollar bill.  
"Ancient earth currency," Andromeda says, once again appearing on screen, "American I  
believe."  
"The newest one is marked 2003. Which makes her what a thousand?" Dylan asks confused.  
"Dylan, the currency is 2003 AD"  
Dylan stares at the currency in stunned silence. When he remembers how to form words again he says, "t..th..that's nearly three millennia."  
"It explains why she's in better physical condition than Harper and also why she had such a bad time breathing in earth's atmosphere."  
"Rommie how are we ever going to get her to understand this?" he says, gesturing his hand around the ship.  
"I don't know Dylan," Andromeda says.  
  
  
*********  
  
Emma wakes up to the feeling of oxygen going down her throat and the feel of some  
wires on her body. 'I must be in the lab' she thinks to herself. Emma can't find the energy to open her eyes, so instead she opens herself up to feel other peoples emotions. She wants to be sure she's not alone. After that nightmare she had about being thrown into an alternate universe she didn't think she'd want to be alone for a long time.   
When Emma lets her guard down she feels somebody's emotions. Somebody is feeling sheer terror. Emma's eyes burst open when the feeling hits her like a boulder. In one movement she takes the wires and oxygen mask off of her. Emma looks around her at the unfamiliar setting. She is in some sort of medical room, but the writings on the computer are like nothing she's ever seen. Emma watches the girl who is on the bed next to her. She is a tall blonde girl; very pretty, but frail looking at the moment. Emma can't help, but wonder why she is restrained to the bed.  
Emma becomes instantly curious about her and worried about her at the same time.   
Emma walks over to the girl's bed and strokes back her sweaty blonde hair. Emma puts her free hand on the girl's shoulder and enters into her mind. 

When Emma is in pictures are rushing through her head. She detaches herself from the girl's memories and looks for the girl herself. Emma finds her only she has black hair and a black dress. The girl is backed up in a corner rocking herself. Her fists are balled up and pressed against her lips.  
"Hi," Emma says gently.  
The black haired woman looks up suddenly, "It's you," she says. "I saw them bring you in... Did they hurt you?"  
"Who?" Emma inquires.  
"All of them," she says, "especially the one with short brown hair. He can come up with some nasty ideas."  
"Nobody hurt me," Emma says. "What is your name?" she asks.   
"My name is Rebeka."  
"Do they hurt you Rebeka?"  
"All the time," she whimpers.  
"THAT'S A LIE," somebody screams.  
Emma jumps up and looks around her.  
"DON'T BELIEVE HER," another scream comes.  
Emma runs to the back of Rebeka's mind to find the owner of the voice. She sees a  
blonde woman. The same woman she saw on the medical bed. The woman is trapped in some sort of prison with a black slimy substance that reaches her ankles. Emma continues to run for her but she is stopped. Someone grabs her by the neck. Emma stares at the creature, but can't make heads or tails of what it is.   
  
Emma feels herself being easily lifted off the ground.  
"Oh no you don't," the creature says to her and throws hers.  
  
Emma is thrown back into the real world. Emma closes her eyes and gasps. Before she  
can even exhale her shoulders are roughly grabbed and she is thrown across the room.   
"What were you doing to her," a tall black man with long dreadlocks demands.  
"This," Emma says, throwing a psionic blast at him.  
Emma runs for the door and is surprised when it opens automatically.   
"Dylan, our guest is awake and she is running down the hall." A woman's voice sounds in the air.  
Emma is more scared than she was before. She continues to run. When she sees a figure appearing from the corner she goes into the room closest to her. Emma gets into the room and presses her back against the wall. She shuts her eyes tightly and sharply breathes in and out. It has been a few seconds and she hasn't heard anyone come in. Emma opens her eyes and looks at her surroundings. She is in a huge circular room with a large window. Outside the window Emma can see stars and planets. Emma becomes quickly aware that the alternate universe she was thrown in was no dream. Fear quickly overtakes her and she becomes light headed. Emma turns around when she hears the door open. She is standing twenty feet away from two men  
"Nice to see your awake," says a big man with short brown hair.  
"Are you all right?" The short one with dirty blonde hair asks.   
Emma stares at them and begins to relax. She remembers them. She remembers how they saved her. Emma almost begins to speak, but the door opens again. This time two women come in. One has black hair with red streaks the other is gold. Emma isn't sure what to make out of her. Emma begins to tremble badly.  
"This can't be real," she says quietly.  
"What can't be real?" the dirty blonde asks.

"Um Dylan?"  
A holograph appears in front of everyone, but Emma doesn't notice. Emma can't even stay 

conscious   
  


A/N: I hope your enjoying the story so far. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.


	3. A whole new world

            Tyr looks over the young red-haired trespasser. She makes him wonder how something so small and fragile looking can be so powerful. When he got into med. deck before the whole incident he saw her staring at Beka. It wasn't until he approached her that he realized she wasn't staring at Beka she was staring through her. Tyr saw her coming out of it and grabbed her by the back of the shoulders. After grabbing her shoulders it just seemed natural to get her as far away from Beka as he could even if that meant tossing her. Tyr knows he yelled at her, but forgot what exactly he said. After that it is still blurry to him. He remembers something came out of her head, and hit him in his. What really agitated him is why he didn't get back up. He's been hit a lot harder than that and still gotten back up, but there was something different about her. Something kept him on the floor, and what scared him most is that he knew what it was. It was fear, the intense overwhelming kind that almost suffocates a person. It dissipated instantly after she left, but it left him in a stupor as to what happened. To make matters worse Dylan treated him like he was the bad guy. Tyr watches as Emma groans quietly then puts her arm over her eyes. Tyr reflexively puts his hand on his force lance. When Emma doesn't move any further he lets his hand drop, but he hides in a corner when he hears footsteps approaching med. deck. 

When Emma wakes up she refuses to open her azure eyes. She knows by the brightness of the lights that she is back in the medical room. If she opens her eyes to the blinding lights it will only result in a migraine. Emma puts her arm over her eyes very slowly. Frustration and fear run through her, as she doesn't know what to expect. Emma opts to remain completely still as all the events replay in her head. Everything from the blonde haired girl restrained to the table to the golden woman she saw. The golden woman intrigued her the most. It was the golden woman that made Emma faint. She had already been light headed when she realized she was in space, but seeing the woman and entering into her head that is what did her in. Inside the gold woman's head was complex. There were images that ranged from extensively beautiful to exceptionally terrifying. Emma's breathing remains smooth even when she hears someone entering the room.

            Dylan looks over Emma's sleeping figure. She had put her arm over her eyes since he last checked on her. Dylan looks over her vitals on the computer. Rommie had told him what happened between the young redhead and Tyr. When he was informed that Tyr had attacked her, he ordered Tyr to stay out of med. deck. Tyr's excuse was that Emma was trying to harm Beka in some way.  After Dylan quickly determines Emma's vitals are stable he sits down by Beka and talks to her.

"Why won't you tell us who did this to you?" Dylan says to her sadly. "Do you even remember when we were talking about our hatred toward cooked carrots? It was only three days ago." Dylan strokes Beka's sweaty hair. 

            In her mind Beka can hear Dylan talking to her. Beka hears the concern and sorrow in his voice, but she can't talk right now if she wanted too. Her mind is awake, it's been that way for a long time, but she physically can't move. Beka watches as the darker version of herself begins to wake up again. The darker version has been slipping in and out of consciousness since sedation. The darker version has obvious discomfort at the sound of Dylan's voice. Beka can't help but sense the cruel irony; Dylan's voice used to soothe her. Beka watches the black goop climb higher. It is at her knees now. She knows it will only be a matter of days before it reaches her head and suffocates her. Beka doesn't want to give up, not as long as there is hope. Not as long as there is Emma. 

            "You know that Emma girl you are so intrigued with?" Dylan continues talking to Beka. " She is quite a character. She actually comes from ancient earth. Three thousand years ago more or less."

            Emma swallows inwardly when she hears how far into the future she is.

            "She is also very persuasive; she made a Nietzschean think his gun was a snake. There is something so different about her though. Rommie says her DNA has been manipulated in some sort of way. Which wouldn't surprise me if she were from today, but the time she is from that should be unheard of for a few hundred more years. I just really wish I could figure out what is going on here," Dylan says almost exasperated.

            "Then why don't you ask her yourself?" A familiar voice says from behind Dylan.

            Dylan turns around and smiles. AI Rommie is standing in front of the door with her arms crossed. She is giving Dylan that priceless look that says she knows something he doesn't.

"What are you talking about Rommie?" Dylan asks.

"Dylan, she's awake," Rommie professes, turning her eyes toward Emma.

            Emma soon feels the presence of two people hovering over her. She can't help, but let out a small grin. 

"Are you awake?" the male voice, now known as Dylan, asks her, even though he knows the answer.

"I hope not," Emma says without taking her arm off of her eyes.

"You hope not?" Dylan chuckles.

"If I'm awake," Emma begins to explain, "That means that I am not dreaming. If I'm not dreaming that means I really am in the future on a spaceship." 

"Can I please see your eyes," Dylan asks kindly.

"The lights are too bright," Emma tells them.

"Rommie would you dim the lights, please." Dylan waits a second for Rommie, "Okay now will you open them."

            Emma does so but ever so slowly. After blinking a few times and confirming to herself that she is indeed in the future, Emma sits up with the help from Dylan. 

            "These aren't my clothes," Emma says quietly.

"I know." Dylan tells her, "We had to change you to help you."

 Emma looks down at the light purple shirt they have her in. The shirt has odd designs and is cut in a way she has never seen.

"Thanks." Emma says, "Not really my style, but thanks."  

Emma grips the edge of the medical bed trying not to get nauseous from the unfamiliar movement of the ship.

There is a silence in the room for a few seconds. Emma takes that as an opportunity to drop her emotional guard and try to get a hit off Rommie's emotions. Emma had already read everybody else's except for her. After Emma does get a hit she can't quite understand it. Rommie no doubt has emotions, but they are not as developed as a woman of her age should be. Emma shrugs it off and focuses on the task at hand: the inquiring looks from Dylan and Rommie. 

"So," Rommie starts, "Emma right?", Rommie waits for Emma to nod then continues. "How did you get here Emma?" Rommie asks cutting to the chase. 

"By here I assume you mean so far into the future?" Emma asks.

Rommie nods her head. Emma pauses and stares past Rommie. She is trying to remember how she got there. She begins to concentrate on her last memory, but doesn't get far when Rebeka cries out in her sleep.  

Dylan puts his hand on Rebeka's shoulder but instead of comforting her, the contact startles her, which in turn startles Emma. 

Dylan can see Emma pull her shoulders back in surprise. "Are you alright?" he asks her.

"I'm fine," Emma says in a voice that doesn't even convince herself.

Dylan is willing to ignore it, but Rommie stares at her in suspicion. 

"What?" Emma asks, sensing Rommie's condemnation toward her.

            Rommie walks toward Dylan without taking her eyes off of Emma. She puts her hand behind Dylan's back so that neither Dylan nor Emma can see her build up a small electrical current. Rommie touches Dylan in the back with the small voltage of electricity. 

            Dylan screams out his surprise, "what did you do that for?" he asks angrily.

"I was doing an experiment," Rommie states simply and continues talking before Dylan can inquire. "Emma what are you?" 

Emma swallows hard, "What are you talking about?" 

"Your heart rate went up at the _exact_ same time as theirs did when they got startled." 

Emma makes one last ditch effort at talking herself out of trouble, "Of course my heart rate went up, Rebeka cried out in her sleep and Dylan screamed loud enough to wake the dead."

"I would buy that if I were not able to monitor your heart rates at the same time," Rommie accuses.

            Emma wants to know how one girl can monitor everybody's heart rate but Dylan starts talking before she can ask.

"Why did you call her Rebeka?" Dylan asks Emma.

Emma looks at Dylan confused, "That's her name isn't it?" she asks.

"Yes it is, but how did you know?"

"You had to of said it at one point," Emma says still a bit confused.

"Emma," Dylan explains, "her name is Rebeka, but we have never called her that."

"I say we eliminate the risk factor and kill her," Tyr says emerging from his corner.

            Emma inwardly shivers. She remembers that voice. 

"Tyr, I told you to stay out of med deck," Dylan Barks.

"I only came to see Beka," Tyr states calmly.

            On cue Beka begins to stir then opens her eyes. When she sees everyone gathered around Emma her breathing becomes labored. Dylan nods at Rommie. Rommie takes his silent order and grabs an inoculator.

"Wait!" Emma screams and jumps off the medical bed. "Don't sedate her," she begs them.

"Why not?" Dylan and Tyr demand at the same time.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know about me, but please don't sedate her," Emma says with urgency in her voice. 

"You didn't answer my question. Why not?" Dylan says.

"I promise I'll answer your questions just outside," Emma says.

            Beka starts struggling with her restraints. Rommie reaches to comfort her but Beka becomes afraid again. Emma walks over and places her hand on the top of Beka's. Emma sends Beka comforting feelings. After Beka feels that she is safe, she shuts her eyes and falls into a natural sleep. 

"I hope your not still thinking of killing her," Dylan murmurs to Tyr.

"She might be useful," Tyr says disappointed. 

"Alright," Dylan says placing his hand on Emma's back. "Rommie don't sedate her just keep an eye on her. Emma, walk with me." 

            Emma walks out the door with Dylan. Tyr tags along too. The team goes to a secluded hallway so that Emma can talk. Emma leans most of her weight against the wall. She is still fighting the battle with the nausea. Dylan and Tyr stand directly in front of her waiting for an explanation. 

"Well…Speak," Tyr says impatiently.

            Dylan shoots him a look telling him to keep his temper in check.

            "Beka, what's wrong with her?" Emma asks

"What does that have to do with Dylan's question?" Tyr asks suppressing his anger toward the intruder.

"I need to know all the facts before I can draw a conclusion," Emma says remaining calm.

"Two days ago Beka took a ship to get some cargo," Dylan starts, "Before she left she was acting like herself: upbeat and confident. From what I gather when she came back she was edgy and withdrawn. Tyr was the first person to notice her injuries."

"I didn't see many injuries on her," Emma says.

"Trance worked on her while she was sleeping," Dylan informs.

"Trance?" Emma asks.

"The gold one, she's the doctor."

"Oh yeah," Emma remembers, "How did she get those injuries."

Dylan and Tyr exchange looks.

"She thinks we gave them to her," Tyr says with a hint of anger masking his fear, "But we would never dream of it." 

            Emma looks down at the floor lost in thought. She realizes it will be at her best advantage to tell them the truth.

"You already found out that my DNA has been altered." Emma pauses for a moment waiting for a nod.

Emma takes a deep breath and wills her hands to stop shaking. Tyr's emotions have been scaring her

since she woke up. Emma knows the bombshell she is about to drop wont go over too well. 

"My DNA was manipulated before I was even born. My parents were Guinea pigs and they didn't even know it. When I was five I learned I could sense emotions of other people. I also learned I could influence their emotions as well. When I got older I could do more and more things with my powers."  Emma knows she has Dylan and Tyr's undivided attention. Even then, she decides to skip to the end. "Anyways, to make a long story short I entered Beka's mind and I think she is in a lot of trouble."

            "Trouble how?" Dylan asks urgently.

"Somebody is messing with Beka's head. It took Beka's whole self and extracted her scared and apprehensive self. All that is left of her is slowly depleting. Whatever is inside her head is feeding her false memories of your abusing her."

"Hypothetical question," Tyr says putting a finger up, "How do you know we aren't hurting her."

"None of you have the right personality to do something like that." Emma pauses for a second and looks at Tyr. "Except maybe for you."

            Tyr gives Emma a threatening look. Emma remains indifferent. Dylan, not wanting anything to happen to either of them,  pushes Tyr a few feet back.

"Emma, who is inside her head?" Dylan asks worriedly.

 Emma stops and thinks about it for a long moment. "I don't know," she finally concludes, "but whatever it was it wasn't human."

"That narrows it down," Tyr says, his voice riddled with sarcasm.

"Does he have to be here?" Emma asks Dylan with her last ounce of patience.

            Tyr gives her a strong look letting her know he still perceives her as the enemy. Dylan has a proud expression on his face; he likes Emma's self-confidence.

"I do specifically remember telling you to stay away from her."

"You said med. deck. Even so, I'll leave after asking one more question," Tyr says determinedly. "If what your saying about Beka is true than what are we supposed to do to help her."

"I can help her if you like, but all I ask in return is help getting back to my time."

Even if Emma couldn't read emotions she would have no trouble telling that Tyr was far from trusting her. She should have guessed getting permission to enter his friend's head was not going to be acceptable to him.

"May I please talk to you?" Tyr asks Dylan, shoving him out of the hallway.

"Harper!" Two equally angry voices call at once.

Dylan and Tyr didn't make it very far before they realized Harper had been listening to their exchange.

Tyr reappears in the hallway with Harper by the back of his neck.

"Now let the grownups talk," Tyr says shoving Harper towards Emma.

            Emma looks Harper dead in the eye. Harper can only manage an impish grin, which Emma finds adorable. 

"I'm sorry," Harper ends up apologizing to the floor, "curiosity got the best of me."

"It's getting the best of both of us," Emma smiles, "what's that on your neck?" she asks.

"It is called a data port," Harper explains, "It allows me to interface with computers like you can with humans." 

"Not just humans," Emma says quietly, "I read Trance a little bit."

"I'd pay good money to know what you saw," Harper says.

"I bet you would." Emma says, and leaves it at that.

"So you're just going to leave me here curious about what you saw?" Harper frowns.

"Yep," Emma says, "I'd be careful though there's that expression curiosity killed the cat."

Harper looks a bit confused for a second then says, "Oh, is that how they became extinct?" 

"They're extinct?" Emma says beginning to feel even more nauseous than when she first woke up. 

            Emma has to hold on to Harper's shoulder so that she won't fall over. 

"Are you alright?" Harper asks, taking Emma's elbows.

"I'm not used to this motion," Emma says.

"I understand," Harper claims, escorting Emma back to med. deck. "When I first got off that hell hole called earth I had wobbly legs too."

            Emma and Harper walk into med. deck. Emma feels even more sick than when she first realized she was in space. 

"Harper!" Rommie scolds after he walks in, "She's from _ancient_ earth."

Rommie takes Emma from Harper and seats her down. Rommie wets what Emma guesses is an equivalent to a washcloth. All the weariness from the new information and sudden changes makes Emma lean her head back against a wall. Rommie puts the cool cloth on Emma's forehead. Emma shuts her eyes and gets control over her emotions.

            "Cats are extinct?" Emma manages to squeak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it to you like that," Harper apologizes yet again. 

            Harper takes Rommie's place in holding the washcloth.

            Rommie walks across the room to fill up an inoculator. "This will help the nausea and discomfort," Rommie says and injects Emma before she has a chance to respond. 

Emma takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. She feels better almost instantly. Harper takes the cloth off of her head and watches the color come back to her face.

"How long have they been extinct?" Emma asks sitting straight up.

"Hundreds of years," a hologram says appearing in front of them.

            Emma becomes alarmed by the unfamiliar sight and grabs Harper's arm. Holo Rommie knows she's the cause of Emma's fright, but she remains there letting Emma get used to her. Emma's fright quickly turns into interest. 

"She looks just like…" Emma starts.

"Me?" AI Rommie finishes.

"Yeah," Emma says intrigued. 

"Alright," Harper says, prying Emma's hand off his arm, "Apparently this whole Beka issue has been so confusing that no one has filled you in. This ship that you're on is called the Andromeda Ascendant. She…" Harper points to the hologram, "is the hologram version of the ship. Andromeda can also be displayed on any module." Harper points to a module close by. Andromeda appears for second, smiles and then disappears again. "Now she…" Harper says going over to AI Rommie, "she is my best work yet. We call her Rommie it is short for Andromeda Ascendant."

"She's an AI?" Emma asks.

"There were no AI's in 2003 AD," holo Rommie states. 

"No," Emma agrees, "but there was the imagination. You built her?" Emma asks Harper.

"My God Harper, you actually went seven minutes without telling her you're a genius?" AI Rommie jabs.

Harper gives Rommie a mocked hurt look.

"Yes Emma, I am a technological genius," Harper says proudly.

"Wow…That's sexy," Emma says in a sultry voice.

            Harper is instinctively ready to respond to criticism, but when Emma's words sink in he loses all ability to articulate and ends up stuttering incoherently. Rommie laughs out loud at Harper's stupor. Emma gives off a mischievous smile 

"Now Emma you know it is not nice to mess with boys," Rommie laughs.

"Aw man," Emma says, coming up behind Harper and hugging him, "He's so much fun."

Emma gives Rommie her best pleading puppy dog eyes. 

"Oh alright." Rommie says messing up Harper's hair. " Just don't tell Dylan I let you."

Emma smiles and puts her head on Harper's shoulder. "I promise," she says innocently.

            Rommie smiles and closes Harper's gaping jaw.

            "I don't trust her Dylan, and I don't want her going back into Beka's head," Tyr says firmly.

"Is it she you don't trust or her powers?" Dylan asks.

"It is irrelevant at this point. She said that there is something in her head that is not human. Dylan, there are no known aliens out there that can mess with people's minds. The only one I know calls herself Emma."

"First off Emma is human. Secondly we just got her to stay conscious twenty-minutes ago. Beka's been acting up the whole day. I think she truly just wants to help and truly just wants to get back home. I don't know what is inside Beka's head, but I'm guessing it is probably a species we've never heard of."

"Either way," Tyr says, "I don't want her inside Beka's head."

"I know that Tyr, and by some one in a million chance of the universe I actually have to agree with you," Dylan says a little hesitantly, "I don't know of any species that can manipulate people's minds, but I want to go back to the planet where Beka got her cargo and find out what is going on." 

"What about Emma?" Tyr asks.

"We'll help her get home in any way we can. I just hope for her sake that her destiny isn't the same as mine."

"Why is that?" Tyr asks.

Dylan starts to explain, but is interrupted by Andromeda.

"Dylan we have company," Andromeda sounds around the ship.

A loud rumble seeps throughout the ship nearly knocking both Dylan and Tyr off their feet. 

"For once I would like to have company we could invite in for tea," Dylan says stressed.

            Tyr and Dylan make their way to the bridge. Trance is already there trying to talk to the leader of a Nietzschean pride. 

"I'm captain Dylan Hunt of the commonwealth starship Andromeda Ascendant," Dylan says just as Rommie, Harper, and a frightened looking Emma make their way in. "Why are you attacking my ship?" he asks.

"Forgive my manners," the Nietzschean leader sneers, "I am Captain Job Mohave. You have something that belongs to us."

"And what could it possibly be this time!" Dylan exclaims throwing his hands in the air.

"The one who calls herself de Lauro," Mohave says.

"Emma?" Dylan asks the fed up Nietzschean, "Oh no you don't want Emma."

"Ah to be wanted," Emma whispers to Harper with playful sarcasm. 

"We will send a security team to escort de Lauro off your ship," Mohave says.

"Your not taking her," Dylan says loud and clear. 

"Either give her up or we will disable your ship and take her by force."

            "Emma," Harper says, leading her to a control panel right by him, "See that blue button," Harper says pointing to it.

"Yeah," Emma says, already not liking where it is going.

"When I say 'go' hit the blue button as many times as your heart desires."

            "We don't want to fight with you. In fact we'll be the smaller person and leave. Rommie plot a course for getting us out of here." 

"Not so fast captain Hunt," Mohave says.

            Before they know it the Andromeda is hit with an array of missiles instantly knocking an inexperienced Emma down on the floor. Harper swiftly helps her up and guides her hands to a rail for support. 

"Why can't Nietzscheans play fair," Dylan asks to no one in particular. "Rommie keep turning around. Tyr, Harper cover our butts."  

"Aiming at engines," Tyr affirms, "launching missiles."

Harper also starts pushing buttons, "Okay Emma, go," he says.

Emma does what she is told and the dogfight initiates. For the next three minutes all Emma can remember is a lot of shaking, electricity flying, falling to the floor at least three times, and that blue button she had a little too much fun pushing. 

"No one better to out run a Nietzschean than another Nietzschean, Tyr go to slip stream," Dylan orders. 

            Emma turns to Harper for an explanation. No man can explain threads of the universe and riding those threads in three seconds. The best Harper can manage is to shrug his shoulders. 

            Hundreds and thousands of words in the English language, but Emma can hardly think of one to describe her first conscious experience with slipstream. At first it is like a jolt the kind that she has experienced hundreds of times on a jet called the Double Helix. Then something goes exceedingly different. Time stands still, literally, for what should have been a whole second. Once time starts moving again it is abnormally slow. Emma feels as if each of her molecules is being ripped apart. Emma wraps her arms around Harper's shoulders and buries her head in the crook of his neck. Even though it happened in a manner of seconds, it felt like minutes for her to reach Harper.

Emma watches as Tyr says something to Dylan. It is like watching a dubbed movie; his lips move then the words follows. Emma shuts her eyes and leans deeper into Harper. 

"Don't be afraid," a voice says. Emma knows it's Harper's voice. 

Emma hears each word Harper said, but she can't acknowledge their meanings. Emma keeps her eyes shut as each of her molecules put themselves back together again. 

"Emma, Emma, it's over. They're gone," Rommie's gentle voice coaxes her.

"Rommie you know that medicine you gave me for the nausea? It works _really good_," Emma says hoarsely. 

            Emma looks around the ship and notices Trance has left. Tyr and Dylan are standing back giving Emma some space. Emma slowly dislodges herself from Harper then hits him on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Harper asks.

"You were enjoying that too much," Emma says, referring to holding on to him.  

Emma continues to cling to the rails, for she is unsure if her feet will support her.

"C'mon," Rommie says, putting Emma's arm around her neck and leading her to the only chair on the bridge. 

"Rommie would you set a course to planet Margon?" Dylan asks standing off to the side.

"I'll go to navigations," Rommie says, giving Emma one last look over.

"Tyr, Harper, you two are dismissed."

            Harper leaves instantly. Tyr pauses at the chair where Emma is sitting, and resting her head in her hands. 

"I hope your not more trouble than your worth," he whispers coldly into her ear.

Despite the headache Emma looks him dead in the eye.

"Bite me," she says just as coldly.

"Don't tempt me," Tyr warns. 

"Tyr!" Dylan yells.

 Tyr leaves without any further encouragement.

            Emma looks around the empty room and then at Dylan. 

"Why do I feel like I'm going to be scolded?" Emma asks.

Dylan smiles and shakes his head. 

"We are going to be doing that a lot more. I need to know that you'll be able to handle it."

"Are you talking about warp speed?" Emma asks.

A confused look crosses Dylan's face. 

"She's  talking about slip stream," Holo Rommie jumps in. 

"Slip stream," Emma repeats.

"I'm talking about slip stream," Dylan confirms. 

"Yes I think so," Emma says, answering Dylan's earlier question. 

"Dylan?" Emma asks after a short pause. 

"Yes?"

"What's the bad news you're trying to avoid telling me?"

Dylan looks at her softly and smiles. "We want to help you get home," he says putting his hand on her shoulder, "but I don't want you to go back inside Beka's head."

"Dylan? Would you just tell me the decision was yours and not that of  tall dark and handsome back there." 

Dylan comes down to her level so he can meet her face to face. "Tyr doesn't want you going into her head because he doesn't trust you. I don't want you to go inside her head because I don't trust whoever is doing this to her."

"You don't think I can handle myself?" Emma asks. 

"Emma we're going back to the planet where Beka got her supplies. I would like you to come help me find the person responsible for this," Dylan says, avoiding her question.

"Okay," Emma says, having no argument left in her, "After this whole Beka thing is sorted out, you'll help me get home?"

"Absolutely, but it would really help if you could figure out how you got here." 

Emma nods her head and then dismisses herself. Emma tries to retrace her steps back to med. deck, but when all the corners look the same she stops. 

"Rommie do you have some sort of map?" Emma asks.

"Where are you trying to go?" Holo Rommie asks appearing in front of her.

"Back to med. deck," Emma says.

"Follow me."

"You know your ship is so big, but it seems to be missing something…" Emma says.

"You mean people?" Rommie asks.

"That would be it," Emma smiles.

"Unfortunately the walk to med. deck isn't that long. There are only six of us, if you count all three of me as one that is."

Emma smiles a little bit.

"I'll take it from here," AI Rommie says coming in. 

 "What's a Nietzschean?" Emma asks after a few seconds.

"A human who has been genetically altered, to be faster, stronger and smarter than normal…in a nut shell."

"And the dark scary guy, he's one too?" Emma asks.

"His name is Tyr," Rommie says.

Emma shakes her head a little bit, "It seems like too simple of a name for a complicated man."

Rommie gives off a soft smile, "Never thought about it like that. Yes he is a Nietzschean."

"What's a Kludge?" Emma asks.

"A human who hasn't been genetically altered in any way."

"The Nietzscheans back on earth called me that," Emma says, "I guess he didn't know what he was talking about." Emma continues to walk with Rommie for a small ways, but then something strikes her as odd. "Are there many humans who have been genetically altered?" Emma asks.

"Very many," Rommie answers, "It's actually more uncommon to find ones that are not. Harper is the only one on this ship who hasn't undergone any of those procedures." 

            It didn't take Rommie's incredible knowledge to sense the drastic change in Emma's mood.

"What's the matter?" Rommie asks stopping their walk.

Emma hugs herself and looks at the floor. "In the time I come from," Emma explains, "changing human genetics is unethical, but there was a few scientists who did it anyway. Our genetic code mutated somehow and we got all sorts of different powers." Emma says letting Rommie see a little bit of the pink forming on her forehead then makes the pink go away. " We don't have a name for it. We just call ourselves new mutants. Right now, I mean _my_ right now; we have to hide our powers from the rest of the world because we are not confident they can accept us.  I live with three other new mutants and one of the scientists who helped create us. We call ourselves Mutant X. My team is always suspicious about my powers. They wonder how much I actually know about all of them. They love me, but they will never fully accept me as long as I can mess with their emotions. All of that just to say three thousand years later even when everyone has been genetically modified, I am still not going to be fully accepted or understood."

"Your not saying this because of Tyr are you?" Rommie asks.

"No." Emma says, "To Tyr having me on this ship is like having a gun pointed at him all the time," Emma chuckles quietly to herself. She looks up at Rommie with a smirk, "and he doesn't know I can kill him without even being in the same room as him. Not that I would," Emma clarifies fast. "To make matters worse he's very protective of Rebeka. He hates that she trusts me over him." 

"Emma if you weren't here Beka wouldn't trust any body and we wouldn't have known what was going on with her. Whether you like it or not you're a blessing."

"An answer to prayers," Emma says in a low voice.

"If you really want to gloat," Rommie rolls her eyes. 

Emma shakes her head, "That's what Adam called me when I first decided to join Mutant X." 

"Adam?" Rommie asks beginning their walk again. 

"He's a scientist who helped create new mutants."

            Rommie puts her hand on Emma's back, and leads her to med. deck. When they get there Emma stops at the door. 

"You don't plan on keeping her restrained do you?" Emma questions.

"No, but I haven't been given any further orders what to do with her." 

"About that," Dylan says, coming up from behind the girls. "I want to confine her to her quarters, but I would like it if Emma escorted her."

Emma nods her head and does her appointed task.

            Getting Beka to her room wasn't terribly hard. Emma hated the fact that she had to exaggerate the truth a little bit to get her there, but all went well, so that is all Emma cared about. 

It has been about two hours since Emma helped Beka. The crew somehow forgot about Emma. Emma didn't care. She didn't feel like having company right then either. Instead Emma found herself a pen and a piece of paper. She needs to show the crew what is in Beka's head without having to articulate. Emma shuts her eyes and allows herself to meditate. She relaxes and lets her mind drift back to being in Beka's head. When Emma sees the mental picture again it is sharp and clear. Emma knows how to keep the picture still so that she can draw it on to paper. Emma draws quickly, not wanting to lose hold of the image in her head. When she finishes the work is suitable, but not perfect.

"Who's that?" Holo Rommie asks.

"It's what I saw when I was in Beka's head," Emma answers.

"That?" Rommie asks with recognition in her voice.

"Yeah, it didn't make any sense to me so I drew it down. It still doesn't make sense to me." Emma says, looking over her picture of a disgusting looking alien.

"Emma, come with me," Holo Rommie says.

            Emma follows Rommie down a long hall into a room. Harper is inside the room working on a computer. 

"Emma," Rommie says playing a video on the computer, "Is this the person you saw?"

"Yes," Emma says a bit excited, "That's exactly who I saw," Emma finishes putting down the sketch she made. 

Harper looks at the picture and groans.

"Oh no," he whines, "You have to be kidding me."

 "You know him?" Emma asks.

"Unfortunately," Harper declares, "Emma meet Gerentex. He's a night-sider"

A/N: For anyone who doesn't know Gerentex, read about the first episode. Other then that sorry about the wait. Please REVIEW :) 


End file.
